This study will evaluate changes in hepatic gene expression in female B6C3F1 mice exposed to brominated and chlorinated dioxins or furans. Liver tissue from female B6C3F1 mice obtained from a NTP study entitled Immunological Evaluation of the Relative Potency of a Single Oral Administration of Brominated and Chlorinated Dioxins and Furans in Female B6C3F1 Mice was transferred to ILS